


Истории о вампирах...

by bitari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Vampires, Writober, vamptalesber, vamptalesber2020, writober2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari
Summary: ... которые я никогда не распишу в нечто большее.Сборник однострочников на писательский челлендж "Вампирские истории" (тематический вариант Райтобера)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Тысяча лет одиночества

На заре космической эры человечество послало покорять звезды сотни кораблей со спящими в криокамерах переселенцами.  
Шло время. Земля вступила в Федерацию планет и получила доступ к прыжковой технологии и надежной межпланетной связи. Слетать к соседней звезде стало так же просто, как когда-то съездить на дачу.  
Но не все отправленные века назад корабли достигли цели.

Неудачливый пират-одиночка был просто счастлив, когда приборы показали, что обнаруженное космическое тело - не просто заблудившийся метеор, а один из давно потерянных кораблей с колонистами. Можно сдать его властям, получить премию и пару-тройку лет неплохо жить тихой отдаленной планетке. Или можно продать его заинтересованным людям и пару-тройку лет прожить шикарно на элитном курорте.  
"Главное не продешевить", - думал он, надевая скафандр.

"Главное - это покой", думал вампир несколько часов спустя, подключая бессознательное тело незваного гостя к сложной системе датчиков и катетеров криокамеры. - "Тишина. Чистота. Величественное сияние звезд. Одиночество - счастье, от которого я не устану и за тысячу лет".


	2. Древний ребенок

\- Малыш на фото и правда похож на моего... странно... меня уверяли, что у него нет родни. Вы его бабушка?

\- Я не его бабушка. Я его предыдущая приемная мать и мне двадцать шесть. Если не хочешь выглядеть так же через пару лет, беги от этого ребенка. БЕГИ!!!

Она сбросила звонок, отправив номер чокнутой истерички в бан.

А затем крепко прижала к себе самого прекрасного, самого милого, самого чудесного ребенка на свете и уткнулась носом в сладкую детскую макушку, привычно сдерживаясь, чтобы не вздрогнуть от укола острых зубов.

Вскоре обвившие шею крохотные ручки стали немного теплее.


	3. Пять пробирок с кровью

_Пять пробирок с кровью стояли на столе._

_Упс, одна упала,_

_Осталось их четыре..._

Насмешливо пропел он, глядя в искаженное болью лицо одного из тех несчастных, что пытались украсть у него бессмертие.

Для ученых они слишком полагались на старые сказки.


	4. Бархатный плащ

В детстве я мечтала о плаще из черного бархата, как у Леди Дракулы. Но матушка никогда не разрешала мне праздновать Хеллоуин, считая его сатанинским обрядом. 

Я достаю из шкафа свой плащ. Он рефлекторно вздрагивает, когда край бритвенно-острого когтя задевает жилку на темно-бордовой изнанке, но тут же льнёт к пальцам, согревая их бархатистым теплом. 

Иногда я гадаю: помнит ли матушка то время? Помнит меня? Осознает ли еще, что с нею стало? Или просто бездумно радуется тому, что скоро ее измененная плоть насытится и ненадолго станет ярко-алой?


	5. Поцелуй под луной

С новой помадой "Поцелуй под луной" я стала другим человеком, можно сказать, переродилась - и это не просто красивые слова.

Я стала ярче. Сильнее. Увереннее в себе. Мне стало легче знакомиться и заводить новых друзей. Я легко и непринужденно сбросила с себя десять лет и пятнадцать килограммов - у меня просто изменились вкусы в еде.

Правда, услуги клининга обходятся дороговато, но, как шутим мы в нашем маленьком клубе: "Лучше заплатить за уборку сейчас, чем за адвоката потом".

Кстати, у меня с собой образец. Хотите попробовать?


	6. Угощение или жизнь

\- Угощение или жизнь?

Сопляк у порога, протягивающий Ллойду мешок для конфет, выглядел вызывающе чужеродно. Застегнутая на все пуговицы униформа частной школы подогнана под фигуру, в начищенные до блеска ботинки смотреться можно, а о стрелки на брюках - порезаться. 

А еще он был белым. Пергаментно-белым. Настолько, что наглая соплячья рожица под челкой от модного стилиста почти сияла в тусклом свете фонарей. 

Ллойд грязно выругался, помянув добрым словом идиота с прокисшими мозгами, "позабывшего" упомянуть о расе нового дилера. Что ж, он возьмет с сопляка двойную цену - пусть благодарит своего дружка. И потребует дополнительную услугу, просто чтобы стереть высокомерную улыбочку с бледного лица.

\- Я не раздаю конфетки даром, снежинка. Если хочешь "леденцов", заходи и попроси меня хорошенько. 

Улыбка сопляка стала шире. Намного шире. И гораздо, гораздо зубастей. А затем Ллойда ослепила боль от удара под дых. 

Последним, что он услышал, лежа на полу собственного дома и пытаясь сморгнуть выступившие слезы, был стук закрывшейся двери и полный недобрым весельем ломкий мальчишеский голос:

\- Ты выбрал жизнь. А угощение я получу в любом случае.


	7. Шаги за спиной

Чужой взгляд холодит спину. Чужие шаги эхом провожают по пустой улице. Их звук в ночной тишине заставляет напрягаться от смутной тревоги - словно метроном, отсчитывающий последние мгновения перед тем, как случится нечто страшное. Наконец, я набираюсь храбрости, резко оборачиваюсь, и... никого.  
  


***

  
Он оборачивается - со своей точки зрения неожиданно, но для меня его движения кажутся замедленными, словно под многометровой толщей воды - и я успеваю отступить за угол здания.  
  
Замираю камнем - так, как умеет только нежить. Кулаки сжаты так сильно, что ногти прокалывают основание ладони. Мертвое сердце бьется о клетку ребер в унисон с его живым.  
  
А говорили, что застенчивость пройдет, когда придет жажда...  
  
Ну почему, почему мне до сих пор легче убить кого-то, чем просто подойти и познакомиться?!


	8. Тень на стене

\- Ну хоть сейчас, за пять минут перед казнью, ответьте, инспектор: в чем я ошибся? Что меня выдало?

\- Тень на стене.

\- Тень? Какая тень?

\- Которой не было. Вымершие колопронзатели полудня, которых вы пытались имитировать, умели отбрасывать тень.


	9. Запрещенный чеснок

Аромат жареной с чесноком курицы встречает меня еще у лифта. Поэтому я первым делом иду на кухню. И, конечно же, горе мое с невероятно грустной физиономией скрючилось там на полу. 

Подготовленная смесь донорской крови с микстурами от аллергии и изжоги стоит на краю стола - не успел выпить прежде чем скрутило.

Подношу стакан к губам горя и помогаю напиться:

\- Ты же знаешь, что чеснок для тебя под запретом! Зачем ты себя мучаешь? Где ты вообще его достал? 

\- В службе доставки новый диспетчер... - жалобно хнычет он. - Ну прости... я просто не смог устоять. Обожаю чеснок.


	10. Голодный туман

Мой враг постарался на славу: не в силах убить меня окончательно, он сжёг мое тело и запер прах в шкатулке, опоясанный тремя рядами колдовских рун.

Лишенному зрения, слуха и осязания, мне оставалось только ждать.

Но ждать я умел. Время всегда было на моей стороне.

Однажды мое узилище, должно быть, поцарапали, и одна из рун оказалась перечеркнутой. Я слишком ослаб и не мог почти ничего: не мог проникнуть в чужие сны, не мог сменить форму, не мог даже призвать послушную тень или хотя бы животное.

Лишь тонкое щупальце тумана коснулось пола, слизнув с него искорки жизней крошечных существ, обитавших в пыли.

Я умею ждать.

Время на моей стороне.

С каждой ночью я становлюсь сильнее и больше.

Однажды весь этот дом затопит злой и очень голодный туман... и я вновь обрету свободу.


	11. Повелитель пауков

\- Ну наконец-то закончили, - облегченно вздохнула модель, - у меня уже руки затекли так стоять. Не поможешь? - она осторожно попыталась выпутать из паутины поднятую руку. - Кажется, я за что-то зацепилась.

\- Конечно. Только постой неподвижно еще немного, - заботливым тоном попросил фотограф, подходя ближе. - Не хочу испортить реквизит.

Когда из его рукава выскочил с десяток мелких пауков, она раскрыла рот, но не успела издать ни звука - парализующий яд действовал быстро. Фотограф подхватил падающее тело, и аккуратно уложил в заранее подготовленный ящик. Еще пара суток - и внутренности растворятся от паучьего секрета, смешаются с кровью и придадут ей особый, восхитительный вкус.


	12. Кровобоязнь

\- Держу пари, детишкам это понравится, - элегантная блондинка задумчиво качнула в ладони бокал с ядовито-зеленой жидкостью, - создает иллюзию, что в их жизни ничего не изменилось. Но, милый, нельзя ли немного улучшить твой заменитель, придать ему чуть более... натуральный вид?

\- Сама суть моего продукта в его ненатуральности, - резко возразил парень в застегнутом на все пуговицы отглаженном лабораторном халате, - маскировка, помнишь?

\- Я припоминаю кое-что другое, - вкрадчиво мурлыкнула она, - неужели после стольких лет...

\- До сих пор не смешно.

\- ... ты до сих пор боишься крови?

\- Я больше не падаю в обморок при виде капли, - он поморщился, - крови. Спасибо за заботу, тетушка. Мой продукт идеален и не нуждается ни в каких "улучшениях". Если кто-то желает делать искусственную кровь, неотличимую от обычной - пусть делает ее без меня. И без моих наработок.


	13. Холодное дыхание

Ненавижу зиму.

Холод, промозглая сырость, лица в толпе на остановке кажутся еще более серыми по контрасту с яркими цветами популярных в этом сезоне лыжных курток.

Жду свой автобус, почти засыпая от усталости. После ночной смены желание только одно - закутаться с головой в кокон из одеял и не вылезать оттуда до самой весны.

Внезапное осознание бодрит не хуже, чем удар лопатой по голове: с губ парня, который стоит рядом со мной и восторженно пялится по сторонам, слетает облачко пара. Единственное на всей остановке.

Ненавижу зиму.

И гребаных зевак-клыкоманов.


	14. Остановить сердце

Ладонь припекает, как горячим утюгом. Ребенок тихо, почти беззвучно скулит и пытается отодвинуться - мои прикосновения наверняка кажутся ему ледяными - но у него не хватает сил даже на это.

\- Сделай что-нибудь, - шипит бывший. 

\- Я дала обезболивающее, - тихо отвечаю я. - Жар скоро спадет. Не кричи.

Беззвучный вопль бывшего полон всепоглощающей и жесткой, словно излучение из трещины реактора, концентрированной ненависти: "Ты стылая мразь, а не мать. Ты знаешь, чего я от тебя жду. Помоги ему, избавь от страданий, ему так плохо и больно, спаси его, спаси его, СПАСИ ЖЕ ЕГО, НУ!!!"

Вампиры не болеют. 

Но обращение нужно сперва пережить. 

Мой сын слишком слаб, слишком болен, у него нет шансов там, где умирают даже сильные здоровые мужчины. Моя кровь не излечит его, а убьет, лишь добавив новых, бессмысленных мучений. Но объяснять бесполезно. Не тому, кто довел собственного ребенка до полусмерти ради надежды на вечную жизнь.


	15. Вампир-веган

... неоценимый вклад в развитие некрофизиологии внес Франц Рудольф Роттеншварц. Будучи веганом задолго до того, как это стало мейнстримом, при жизни он не находил понимания у окружающих, но все изменилось после его обращения. Вампирский шарм придал его речам достаточную убедительность для привлечения в секту "Чистых" почти сотни последователей, многие из которых были грамотны и вели дневники.

Выполненный Роттеншварцем анализ записей невольных участников этого беспрецедентного по своей масштабности эксперимента, вкупе с беспощадным в своей честности препарированием личного опыта отказа от крови, ставшим причиной трагедии в деревне Унтерсратенхофф (ныне "Францева Пустошь") не только доказал возможность бесконтактной передачи витальной энергии, но и позволил описать ее математически.

Откройте свои тетради и запишите базовую формулу зависимости скорости оттока витэ от расстояния до донора и срока голодовки реципиента.


	16. Вечная ночь космоса

\- Новичок, ты бы поосторожнее с кэпом. Он не любит, когда оспаривают его главенство. С абордажниками уже знакомство свел?

\- С этими отморозками, которые рвут охрану зубами, едва пробравшись сквозь дыру в обшивке?

\- Однажды кэп выкинул за борт самого борзого. Без скафандра.

\- И....что? Ему не понравилась ночная прогулка?

\- Можно и так сказать. Не понравилась, да. Ты у нас, значит, совсем новенький... слыхал про "вечную ночь космоса"? Так вот это вранье стихоплетов. За бортом полно света. Яркого, резкого, не смягченного атмосферой света сотен звезд. Парень сгорел прежде, чем его отнесло за границу тяготения корабля. Прах до сих пор болтается где-то в районе второго маневрового.

Прозвучал условный сигнал и двое пиратов из команды зачистки шагнули к шлюзу, дружно опустив поляризующие заглушки гермошлемов.


	17. Украденные воспоминания

\- Украденные воспоминания делают нашу жизнь красивее в самом прямом смысле слова. Они совершенствуют наш разум. Делают его полнее и глубже. Сложнее. Изощреннее. Изысканнее. Да и разве можно назвать это кражей? Мы, скорее, спасаем их, сохраняя для вечности.

\- Но разве чужая память не заменит постепенно мою собственную, сир? Не уничтожит мою личность?

Старый вампир надолго замолк.

\- Если, кроме воспоминаний, твоя личность больше ничего из себя не представляет... стоит ли жалеть о том, что она будет уничтожена?


	18. Кол за пазухой

Мне было все равно. Меня не волновало, что со мной сделают потом. Что никакого "потом" вообще не будет. Что слишком нагрешил в этой жизни, чтобы встретить там, за гранью смерти, убитую скучающими господами семью - я все равно не смог бы посмотреть им в глаза.

Пряча пронесенный за пазухой кол в условном месте личных покоев господина, я сожалел лишь об одном: о том, что слишком стар и слаб, чтобы заколоть его лично.


	19. Архитектор кошмаров

_Не то чтобы я ожидал зубастых монстров, внезапно напрыгивающих из темноты - это было бы слишком банально для всемирно известного Архитектора кошмаров. Но летний полдень?_

_Загрузив симуляцию, я оказался посередине бескрайнего пшеничного поля, залитого ярким солнечным светом. Солнце стояло в зените. На светло-голубом небе ни облачка. Безветренно. Полная тишь._  
_Ни одна птица, ни одно насекомое не тревожило эту полную, тотальную тишину._

_Я как будто оглох. Напряженно прислушиваясь, я не мог уловить даже звуков собственного дыхания._  
_Мир будто вымер, застыв в одном бесконечном жарком мгновении._

_Ощущение, что вот-вот произойдет что-то ужасное, усиливалось, становилось непереносимым. И именно в тот момент, когда ничего сильнее я так не хотел, как чтобы что-то произошло, чтоб кончилась эта пытка ожиданием... я услышал далекий всхлип из-за горизонта._

_Никогда в жизни мне не было так страшно._

\- Один вопрос, - пальцы журналиста, несмотря на принятое успокоительное, слегка подрагивали, - КАК? Как вам это удается?

Тонкие, плотно сжатые, бледные губы знаменитого геймдизайнера Франческо Сангвини тронула легкая улыбка:

\- Жизненный опыт. Знание психологии. Но главное - это, конечно же, любовь. Я просто люблю пугать людей.

***

\- Почему ты не написал о его бета-тестерах? О том парне, который вывалился из окна, с криками о вампире, который пьет его кровь? О девушке, которая писала в дневнике, что эта работа высасывает из нее жизнь? Архитектор кошмаров правда любит наблюдать за тем, как люди реагируют на его дизайны?

\- Да, он правда наблюдает. Это часть его работы, ему необходима обратная связь. А пугаться - часть их работы. Все тестеры - взрослые люди, которых заранее знакомят с условиями труда. В их медицинскую страховку входят медикаментозное лечение и услуги психотерапевта. А зарплату предлагают такую, что иммигранты в очереди стоят, лишь бы попасть в одну из его программ. Извини, в статье я это не напишу. Редактор все равно не пропустит, чтобы не нарваться на судебный иск.

\- Ты просто боишься.

Журналист прикусил губу, подумав, что пора еще раз увеличить дозу снотворного - несмотря на заверения лечащего врача, вместо того, чтоб ослабнуть со временем, кошмары о солнечном поле начали прорываться сквозь лекарственный заслон:

\- Можешь считать и так.


	20. Круг из мела

\- Жил в том пригороде, только-только отстроенном после Хвори, мужик один, и так получилось, что не было у него жетона - детей вырастил, а профессией, дающей защиту, обзавестись не успел. И вот, настала ночь очередной Жатвы. Дверь отворилась...

\- И Гость его убил?

\- Не смог. Потому что очертил тот мужик круг себя границу заговоренным мелом, встал внутри на колени и стал молиться Святой заступнице. Гость, словно слепой, по дому ходил, принюхивался, руками в воздухе шарил, а найти его до рассвета так и не сумел.

\- Не заморачивай малому голову тупыми байками, - рявкнул на рассказчика хозяин постоялого двора, нервно косясь на блокнот в руке Марка, - от Гостей только государственный жетон спасает, а чтобы жетон получить, надо хорошо учиться и работать. Или детей наплодить сызмальства, если разрешат. Ясно?

Марк опустил веки, безмолвно подтверждая, что слышал и принял к сведению: в этом доме чтят закон. Скорей бы добраться до своего кабинета и воткнуть в настенную карту первый флажок нового цвета - знак того, что Игра перешла на новый уровень: байку про защитные свойства круга начали распространять люди, не имевшие ни малейшего отношения к тому несчастному, с которым Марк однажды решил поиграть.


	21. Первая добыча

Моя первая добыча была прекрасной девушкой с вьющимися светлыми волосами ниже плеч. Она много улыбалась, напропалую кокетничала и беспечно порхала по паркету бального зала.

А еще ей ужасно хотелось, чтобы ее заметили. Вот почему она не утруждалась тщательным подбором жертв. Она убивала богатых и знатных юношей, беспечно оставляла тела где придется, веря, что красота и прелесть ее защитят. Найти дневную лежку оказалось несложной задачей - как раз для ученика истребителя.

Я вбил кол в ее черное сердце.


	22. Сломанный клык

Наконец-то! Моя первая ночь из бесчисленного множества ночей рядом с Магистром, столь же прекрасным, как и загадочным! Но что это у него в руке? И почему я связан?

\- Прости, малыш, - Магистр сверкнул щербатой улыбкой, - мне просто нужны были запасные клыки.


	23. Выпить взглядом

Нет ничего более беспомощного, безответственного и испорченного, чем вампир, осознавший, что привычные человеческие пороки более над ним не властны. Вечность без пьянства? Стоило ли избежать смерти, чтобы оказаться в танталовом аду на Земле?

Нет ничего более изощренного и изобретательного, чем несчастный, навеки застрявший в вынужденной трезвости. Вино на вкус не отличалось от простой воды, а кровь пьяниц казалась прокисшей. Я почти впал в отчаяние, когда однажды ощутил то самое искрящееся теплое чувство, с завистью разглядывая стойку бара и молодого человека со стаканом виски. 

Я смотрел на него, купаясь в этом чувстве, пока он не упал замертво.

Со временем я стал разборчивее и научился контролировать иссушающий взгляд. Мне удается забирать малую толику хмельного веселья, оставляя всего лишь жестокое похмелье взамен... почти всегда удается. 

В последний раз поправляю модный пиджак и выхожу из дома, начиная ежегодный хеллоуинский тур по самым отвязным вечеринкам в барах Сохо.


	24. Антиквар со странностями

Вопрос про сходство не застал меня врасплох. С притворным смущением пожимаю плечами:

\- Да, многие говорят, что я похож на дедушку.

\- Он тоже был старьевщиком?

\- Вроде того. У нас семейный бизнес. Восемнадцать поколений моей семьи торгует антиквариатом.

\- Но вы решили прервать славную традицию? - в глазах пожилой дамы искрится затаенный смех. Ее коллекция фарфоровых собачек, безусловно, отличного качества, но не достаточно стара, чтобы привлечь внимание любого мало-мальски сведущего антиквара.

\- Напротив, поддержать ее. Моя семья покупает качественные и красивые вещи, бережно хранит их, передавая потомкам, и выставляет на продажу несколько поколений спустя. Сейчас я восполняю запасы, сделанные еще моим прапрадедушкой, - еще раз пожимаю плечами и сдержанно улыбаюсь, не показывая клыков, - немного странновато выглядит, понимаю, но...

\- Что вы, это замечательная традиция, - с жаром возражает она, и я радуюсь, что в свое время верно оценил приверженность прошлому у ее народа, - должно быть, в запасниках вашего прапрадедушки скопилось немало интересных вещиц...

\- ...в превосходном состоянии, - подхватываю я и с легким поклоном подаю ей свою визитную карточку, - и я почту за честь провести для вас частную экскурсию, миледи.


	25. Пустое отражение

Сотню лет я был запер внутри зеркала. Наконец, я слышу шаги... чьи-то руки касаются рамы... ткань покрывала сползает вниз...

Скоро я вновь обрету облик!

Увы, в зазеркальной комнате по прежнему пусто. А внутри реальной довольно скалится чертов вампир.


	26. Кибервамп

Здесь будет глава


	27. Вампир-питомец

"Вау, круто!  
Шикарный зоокосплей!  
Ух тыж, кроля реально позирует!  
uWu!!!!"

\- И еще несколько десятков таких же отзывов. Не волнуйся, никто даже не подозревает, что он настоящий.

\- И все-таки стоит быть осторожнее. Распространять такие фотографии среди цивилов...

Черно-белый кролик слизнул с мордочки густо-красную каплю и злобно зашипел на фотоаппарат - сниматься ему не понравилось из-за слишком яркой для чувствительных глаз вспышки.

\- Осторожнее надо было быть раньше. Когда мне было пять лет и кое-кто додумался почитать прирожденному некроманту "Банникулу". Ты вообще знаешь, сколько он пьет, мама? А за фото платят достаточно, чтобы каждый день покупать ему хомячков.


	28. Темные тыквы

При свете луны темно-багровые тыквы казались отрубленными головами несчастных жертв сказочного чудища. Сворачивая на поле, Васян почти ожидал услышать, как трещат ломающиеся под колесами его трактора кости. Тыквы лопались с влажным хлюпанием, обильно заливая землю густым соком. Для верности он проутюжил все поле дважды и лишь потом погнал к реке - отмывать с колес липкую, воняющую ржавчиной жижу.

Там-то участковый его и застал:

\- Ты понимаешь, что натворил, ты, дурака кусок? Что эти ГМО-овощи заменили бы сотни человеческих доноров, что они могли бы спасти множество жизней? На...зачем?!

\- А не...- Васян сплюнул от отвращения, - а нечего тут у нас всякую х...хитрую овощь для нежити ростить. Выписывай штраф уже, раз поймал.

Участковый что-то черканул на форменном бланке, оторвал половину, протянул ее Васе и скучным тоном сказал:

\- Пятьдесят.

\- Чивооо... Пятьдесят тыщ?!!

\- Кто говорит о деньгах? - участковый усмехнулся, показав краешек острого клыка. - Пятьдесят раз. Кровь сдавать будешь в местной поликлинике. Как раз до тех пор, пока свежий урожай не поспеет.


	29. Алое безумие

здесь будет текст


	30. Мелодия мрака

Здесь будет текст


	31. Оно крадется

Оно крадется неслышно. Медленно переползает одну за другой трещины половицы. Неотвратимо подбирается ближе к скованному сонной неподвижностью телу.

Слишком слабый, чтобы моргнуть, я слежу сквозь полусомкнутые веки за тем, как к раскрытому гробу приближается смертоносное солнечное пятно и молюсь о дожде.


	32. Список заданий

****


End file.
